Electronic equipments using semiconductor devices are essential for many modern applications. The semiconductor devices are applied for a variety of high-density electronics applications. With the advancement of electronic technology, the electronic equipment is getting more complicated with greater functionality and greater amounts of integrated circuitry, while are becoming increasingly smaller in size. Due to the miniaturized scale of the electronic equipment, various types and dimensions of semiconductor devices performing different functionalities are integrated and packaged into a single module. Furthermore, numerous manufacturing operations are implemented for integration of various types of semiconductor devices.
However, the manufacturing and integration of the semiconductor devices involve many complicated steps and operations. The integration of the semiconductor devices in such low profile and high density becomes more complicated. An increase in a complexity of manufacturing and integration of the semiconductor devices may cause deficiencies such as contamination, poor electrical interconnection, development of cracks, delamination of the components or high yield loss.
The semiconductor devices are integrated and produced in an undesired configuration, which would further exacerbate materials wastage and thus increase the manufacturing cost. Since more different components with different materials are involved, complexity of the manufacturing and integration operations of the semiconductor devices is increased. There are more challenges to modify a structure of the semiconductor device and improve the manufacturing operations. As such, there is a continuous need to improve the manufacturing the semiconductor devices and solve the above deficiencies.